The present invention pertains to mixed powder for powder metallurgy to be employed in the manufacture of sintered components, blushes and so on, and particularly to metallic powder for powder metallurgy and an iron-based sintered body suitable in manufacturing the likes of iron-based sintered components superior in rustproof performance to be used as a solid lubricant or the like.
Generally, iron powder used in the application of sintered mechanical components, sintered oil retaining bearings, metal graphite brushes and so on rusts easily, and is commonly used upon mixing an organic rust-prevention agent such as benzotriazole therein.
Nevertheless, although such an organic rust-prevention agent possesses a temporary rustproof effect, it decomposes or evaporates at 500° C. or higher, and becomes lost at an ordinarily employed sintering temperature of 700° C. or higher. Therefore, the same condition will occur unless rust prevention is performed after the sintering, and there is a problem in that the sintered object will rust easily.
Meanwhile, in order to obtain the rustproof performance after sintering, a proposal has been made to form a composite powder sintered body by mixing a slight amount of metal powder such as zinc, bismuth, lead or the like with sintering powder having iron as its principal component, or mixing the vapor thereof to the gas used during sintering.
However, this requires an additional step, the manufacturing process will become complex as a result thereof, and there is a problem in that there will be variations in the quality all that much more. Further, even if metal powder of bismuth or lead is mixed in, minute particles are merely dispersed, and it could not be said that it is evenly distributed. Further, since indium metal is a soft metal, it is difficult to make it into metal powder.
As a conventional additive agent for powder metallurgy, there is an additive agent having organic acid cobalt metallic soap as its component, and technology for manufacturing a sintered body by adding and mixing this additive agent 0.1 to 2.0% by weight, and then molding and sintering this mixed powder has been disclosed (c.f. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H10-46201).
Moreover, technology of adding and mixing metal stearate to rare earth-iron-boron permanent magnet coarse powder, which is mainly composed in atomic % of rare earth element R (among rare-earth elements containing Y, one or two or more elements are combined) of 10 to 25%, boron B of 1 to 12%, and the remaining part consisting of iron Fe (a part of Fe is replaced at least with one or more kinds of elements selected from Co, Ni, Al, Nb, Ti, W, Mo, V, Ga, Zn and Si in a range of 0 to 15%, if necessary), and thereafter dry-pulverizing this mixture has also been disclosed (c.f. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H6-290919).
Further, a molding improving agent of alloy powder for a permanent magnet consisting of at least one kind selected from polyoxyethylene alkyl ether, polyoxyethylene monofatty acid ester and polyoxyethylene alkylallylether compounded with at least on kind of stearate at 1/20 to 5/1 compounding ratio has also been disclosed (c.f. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. S61-34101).